


Weird

by Azilver



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver
Summary: “So....” Jack drawls, rocking back on his heels. “What number is this?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some silliness I posted on LJ years ago.

  

“So....” Jack drawls, rocking back on his heels. “What number is this?”

“Seven.”

“Ah.”

There's silence for a while.

“You?”

“I lost count after oh, say, twenty-six.”

John makes an impressed noise. “So, this is....”

“Something you'll just have to get used to, by the sounds of things.”

“What I want to know is why us all the time?”

Jack snorts. “I dunno. Hell! I got Danny and he can't figure it out either.”

John fidgets, unconsciously rubbing at the recent scar on his palm. “It's just, I'm not sure, weird? I mean, once or twice maybe, but now it's getting a little ridiculous.”

“You think a little blood-letting is weird? I had to rub him down with the oil from something or other once.”

“I mean, I don't mind some of it, like the ritual bathing or feeding, you know? But the whole naked sonnet recitations across a pit of hungry Nama beetles was a bit much.”

Jack nodded in bemused agreement. “Just once I'd like to visit a planet that uses rings. None of this hokey, three hairs from the mules ass nonsense.”

“Mules ass?”

“You don't wanna know.”

“Probably not.”

They're silent again with only the odd squeak of Jacks boot interrupting.

“Though, it was kinda cute when they made Danny ride that llama thing.” Jack grins and John smiles dreamily, both men happily wondering down memory lane for a moment.

“And Rodney in that blue cloak and eye makeup, he pouted the whole time.”

Jack laughs quietly. “Danny loves it! The first time he was so thrilled to see one he didn't realize that they meant us.”

“At least he understands them half the time. I swear Teyla doesn't tell us on purpose.”

“There you are!” Rodney states, rounding the corner with Daniel.

“So, how'd it go?” He's all flushed and pouting, John can't resist such baiting him.

“How did it go? I'll tell you how it went! Those imbeciles, as if I didn't have enough to do without having to be debriefed everytime. After you two I'd of thought they'd be used to it by now.”

Daniel laughs, grinning at Jack over the other man's shoulder. “Relax, Rodney. You should be used to it by now.”

“Well, if they didn't want various male members of the SGC forced into _that_ , with each other, forcibly I'll remind you, then maybe they should start sending more women planet side.”

“But wasn't it fascinating?” The bespeckled man enthuses as they head back to the commissary. “I've never participated in a double-wedding before.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stargate SGI and Stargate Atlantis. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or world, I am just borrowing them and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.


End file.
